El orgulloso Draco
by ruby90zoe
Summary: Draco es un principe con un corazón muy frío, y su pueblo sufre por eso... pero el amor lo cambiará? Oneshot. Historia adaptada. AU. Slash. Drarry


Hola a todos! Esta historia nació mientras leía un libro de cuentos infantiles en la casa de mis abuelos, la **historia original** se llama _"La orgullosa Minna"_ y esta es una adaptación versión drarriesca xD.

Para los que están esperando la continuación de la otra historia les cuento que ya está en camino, el primer capítulo está terminado, pero antes de publicarlo quiero tener un par más listos así no pasa mucho tiempo entre uno y otro

**Disclaimer: Ningún Personaje me pertenece, **todos ellos son propiedad de J. R. Rowling. **La historia original** de la cual está basada **tampoco me pertenece**, pero en el libro decía que era un cuento popular, si alguien sabe quién es el autor agradecería me lo dijera para darle los créditos correspondientes

**Advertencia:** Es slash, o sea relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, en este caso dos hombres. Si no te gusta no sigas leyendo.

Sin más que decir…. ARRIBA EL TELON!

Había una vez hace muchos años, tantos que ni el mismo tiempo recuerda, un pequeño reino que era gobernado por el generoso y amable rey Dumbledore. Todos adoraban a su rey ya que él era justo con todos y nunca dejaba que sus intereses se antepusieran a los de su gente.

El rey tenía un único hijo, el príncipe Draco, él era todo lo contrario a su padre. Era sumamente bello, pero también vanidoso, altanero y ambicioso. Solo le importaban él y sus costosas cosas. Todos en el reino sabían que cuando el rey muriese iban a quedar a merced del príncipe y sus caprichos.

Draco era reconocido en todos los reinos por su gran belleza, que muchos juzgaban de divina e inalcanzable, pero no importaba cuantos príncipes, nobles o reyes desfilasen por la corte del rey pidiendo su mano, su hijo nunca los aceptaba. O eran demasiado altos, o demasiados bajos. Su barba era rizada o estaba mal cortada. No tenían tanta riqueza o eran muy viejos. El joven príncipe siempre encontraba un defecto en ellos y sostenía que ninguno estaba a su altura.

El rey Dumbledore sentía una gran pena en su corazón por la forma de ser de su hijo, pero por más que intentaba que Draco viera los puntos buenos de sus pretendientes nunca era escuchado.

Ocurrió una mañana que el anciano rey querido por todos partió de este mundo y su hijo subió al trono. Cada día que pasaba el sol brillaba menos en el reino como eco del frio corazón del príncipe; no mucho después comenzó a hacer mucho frio y a caer nieve. Las cosechas comenzaron a dañarse y los habitantes del reino tenían muchas dificultades para calentarse. Los únicos días en que el sol brillaba nuevamente con fuerza en el cielo era cuando llegaba un nuevo pretendiente a pedir la mano del rey. Todos se alegraban y rogaban que alguno de ellos fuera capaz de derretir el frío corazón de su rey. Pero cada vez venían menos seguido hasta que un día dejaron de llegar.

La situación en el reino fue empeorando cada vez más. No se pudo volver a plantar, las reservas de alimentos se acabaron, los animales no podían pastar, la leña no alcanzaba para todos, las enfermedades aumentaron drásticamente y ni los medicamentos eran suficientes, pero a pesar de todo el orgulloso rey no reducía sus exigencias.

Ocurrió entonces una mañana en donde el sol brilló de nuevo con mucha fuerza, y el cielo estaba muy azul, como hace meses no se veía. Todos estaban muy felices ya que significaba que había un nuevo pretendiente en el castillo. Pero dentro de las paredes de piedras la situación era muy diferente a como todos imaginaban. Frente a Draco estaba arrodillado un humilde pastor de ovejas.

Mientras escarbaba en la nieve buscando algo de hierba para sus animales encontró un hermoso anillo de plata con un gran diamante en el centro rodeado de pequeñas esmeraldas. Y venia a ofrecérselo al rey, pero con la condición de que se casara con él. Draco estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto una joya tan exquisita y estaba considerando la oferta del pastor con tal de poder lucir ese bello anillo, aunque después lo echara a patadas del lugar.

Pero cuando el rey estaba ofreciendo su mano al hombre frente a él recordó cual era su forma de vida, no iba a dejar que unas manos que tocaron tierra y olorosos animales rozaran las suyas. Ordenó a sus guardias que lo sacaran inmediatamente del castillo y que lo expulsaran del reino por su atrevimiento. Después de todo -pensaba él- habría otras joyas como esas, no era la única de seguro. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el anillo perdía calidad al haber estado enterrado donde pasaban tantos animales a diario.

Hace tiempo se había convencido que solo existía una persona digna de estar con él. Era el soberano de un lejano reino del sur, sabía que también era conocido por su belleza y sus impresionantes ojos verdes que superaban cualquier esmeralda conocida. Era un rey justo y bondadoso, y era tan rico que compartía todo con sus súbditos. En su reino nunca dejaba de brillar el sol y todos eran muy felices.

Después de haber expulsado al pastor la situación empeoró todavía más y el rey envuelto en sus más lujosas pieles, vio como uno a uno los habitantes iban dejando el reino migrando hacia tierras más cálidas y menos hostiles. Solo quedaban los habitantes del castillo que se negaban a abandonar al hijo de la persona a quien tanto habían querido, pero ellos también dejaron el lugar al poco tiempo ya que era imposible vivir allí. Le rogaron a Draco que fuera con ellos, pero él se negó, no iba a ir a un lugar donde dejaría de ser rey y solo sería una cara bonita más.

Cuando el último hombre del castillo se perdió en el horizonte Draco dejo de observar por la ventana, estaba envuelto en todas las pieles que existían en el reino y aun tenia frio, pero todavía era el rey.

Poco a poco las noches se hicieron más largas que los días hasta que un día Draco supo que ese sería el último; desde mañana siempre seria de noche, y él seria olvidado en el hielo eterno.

Draco se fue a dormir sabiendo que era muy probable que nunca más despertara. Soñó que estaba en un reino donde el sol brillaba con mucha fuerza, y donde todos reían. Había música y bailes por todos lados, él estaba bailando y riendo con un hombre, nunca había estado más feliz, a su derecha estaban todos sus súbditos y sirvientes con buena salud y felicitándolo. A su izquierda estaba su padre de joven abrazado y a su madre y deseándole buena suerte en su vida. Despertó llorando, no quería despertar, quería regresar a ese lugar donde todo era tan cálido y brillante, a ese lugar donde el no había hecho infelices a tantas personas por su orgullo.

A su lado estaba aquel humilde pastor al que humilló tanto tiempo atrás, lo había cuidado durante los 3 meses que estuvo dormido sin separarse de él ni un minuto. Esa acción desinteresada hizo que el corazón de Draco comenzara a derretirse. Fue entonces cuando escucho el cantar de un pájaro, desde la muerte de su padre eso había dejado de suceder. El pastor volvió a pedirle que se casara con él y Draco abrazó al hombre que lo había cuidado tan tiernamente y le dijo que aceptaba irse a vivir con él y cuidar de sus ovejas.

El pastor le dijo que eso no era necesario, puesto que tenía a otras personas que cuidaban las ovejas por él. Draco estudió por primera vez el rostro del pastor y lo que encontró lo dejo sin habla, todo en él era hermoso, pero nada tenía comparación con sus ojos, dos brillantes esmeraldas que desprendían puro amor. Ya que el humilde pastor en realidad era el Rey Harry, cuyos ojos verdes habían sido los protagonistas del sueño de Draco y lo habían hecho tan feliz.

Harry se llevó a Draco con él a su reino donde ambos reinaron muchos años y fueron recordados en la historia como los reyes más justos y generosos de todos. El sol siempre brillaba como reflejo del puro amor que se tenían y todos eran prósperos y felices.

El antiguo reino de Draco quedo enterrado bajo el hielo y la noche eterna, y siempre fue un recuerdo de cómo los corazón de los hombres puede ser corrompido por cosas sin sentido, pero como también pueden ser salvados con el amor y la paciencia suficiente.

**_.-._.-._.-._.FIN_.-._.-._.-._**

**Espero les haya gustado! acuerdense que sus reviews me hacen muy feliz! que tengan un lindo dia!**


End file.
